Six Foot Deep
by iamofthedesert
Summary: The Lyrics and Quotes are from Creature Feature and Masashi Kishimoto. It still turned out pretty good. My computer's retarded so the things in the single quotations are thoughts. I'm writing stories to each Akatsukis death. Hidan


I Bury The Dead, Yeah

I Bury The Dead, Yeah  
Secret Place In My Head  
Shovel Underneath My Bed  
Caught With My Hands Red

"GAHAHAHAHA!!" a certain albino priest cackled with murderous glee as he raised his right arm with a thin black spike ready to stab himself in the chest. "Had you devoted your life to Jashin-sama, He might've saved you. Unfortunately… Even if you converted right now… JASHIN-SAMA WOULD NEVER FORGIVE YOU, HEATHEN."

Shikamaru raised his arm, using his shadow to stop the Jashinist from slicing the weapon into his flesh. "I don't need your messed up god's forgiveness."

"Ugh." Shadows started to pull away from Hidan and wrapped around the threads with paper bombs on them and pulled them to the Jashinist.__

Midnight Is Creeping In  
My Tightrope Is Wearing Thin  
Watching The Devil Grin  
Darkness, It Waits Within

"KAGEYOSE NO JUTSU." Shikamaru clenched his fingers making more shadows pull the threads to the Jashinist.

"Son of a bitch."__

All I Ever Known  
Is The Unknown  
In My Haunted Home  
With The Rattling Bones  
In My Heart Of Stone  
Where The Ghosts Roam  
When The Walls Bleed  
I Will Bury You Deep

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder to a circle drawn on the ground 6 feet away, and threw a knife at it.

"…" Hidan watched, a slight smirk etched across his face. "—The hell!?" Below him, the earth started to crumble away, leaving him hanging above a deep dark pit. "What the fuck is this!? When the hell'd you set this thing up!?"

"Just a little thing I set up earlier." Shikamaru stood up.

'_So he wasn't just trying to be the hero and separate me from Kakuzu… He wanted to lead me here!! But… That means he planned this too!'_

"You dug it yourself." Shikamaru bent down and picked up a box of cigarettes. "When your curse killed my teacher." He pulled one out and lit it. "I didn't come out here to play around with you.

_  
I Will Bury You Deep  
Six Foot Deep  
Six Foot_

"…!"

"That hole is your grave."

"He… He he he… I'll never die. Even if you destroy my body, and I'm left with nothing but my head… I'll escape somehow… And when I do, I'll find you and bite your fuckin' throat out!" Hidan lowered his head and glared at the Nara.

"… The thing about this forest is… My family's in charge of it. We're the only ones allowed here. No one else ever comes."

"!"

"My clan will keep you trapped here forever." A small group of curious deer stepped toward the Nara and Akatsuki.

"_You got him, Shikamaru."_ _Asuma rested his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder._

"Yep…" Shikamaru lowered the cigarette from his mouth and flicked it towards Hidan.__

Walk To The Boneyard  
Wind Is Blowing So Hard  
Carrying The Death Card  
Mind Is Broken Into Shards

"Goodbye, Sensei…"

Hidan's eyes widened. The cigarette hit a paper bomb, blowing him to smithereens.

Shikamaru stood at the edge of the pit, looking down at the priest in pieces.

In This Place That I Despise  
Something Therein Evil Lies  
Planning Out My Grim Demise  
Someday We All Shall Die

"Haha… Hehahaha… Unreal. You actually got me… JASHIN-SAMA WILL PUNISH YOU FOR THIS! JASHINISM WILL GROW AND GROW, AND YOU'LL BE THE ONE TO SUFFER!"

"Your bullshit doesn't scare me. See, you and I have very different beliefs.

"…"

"I believe in The Will of Fire." Shikamaru pulled more paper bombs from his weaponry pouch. "And you? Your 'Jashin-sama' is nothing, and you're pathetic. The only one laying down punishment… is me." He threw a paper bomb attached to a kunai to a wall of the pit.

Hidan's bloodshot eyes widened even further as rocks and boulders showered down on his body parts. He narrowed his eyes. "DON'T YOU EVER FORGET. JASHINISM WILL GROW AND GROW AND THE LORD WILL SMITE YOU! **GOT IT**!? AHAHAHA!! AND I'LL CARRY OUT HIS JUDGEMENT! I DON'T NEED MY BODY TO KILL YOU! I'LL BIT YOU TO DEATH, MOTHER FUCKER!"

All I Ever Known  
Is The Unknown  
In My Haunted Home  
With The Rattling Bones  
In My Heart Of Stone  
Where The Ghosts Roam  
When The Walls Bleed  
I Will Bury You Deep

'I'd like to see you try.' Shikamaru stood at the once deep pit for a few moments, then walked away. 'I'm tired…'

_  
I Will Bury You Deep  
Six Foot Deep  
Six Foot_


End file.
